triple_the_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Martin
Melissa Martin is a main character of Triple the Fun. She is the mother of the Martin Triplets and Sianna, and the wife of Joseph Martin. She is “portrayed” by Jolie Jenkins. Personality Melissa is very caring, and always looks out for her kids and is often the one to make them feel better. However, she also quite often has to play the role of the rule enforcer in her house, and often is the one who ends up having to punish the kids. This also seems to work to her advantage, since she seems to be one of the only adults whom the triplets will actually listen to. Biography The Literal Pilot In this episode, Melissa, her family, and Jade try to fly to Cancun for spring break, however they have plane trouble and get stuck in Highfill, Arkansas. Melissa wanted to take her kids on vacation to her sister-in-law’s house. The Babysitter In this episode, Melissa and her husband decide that their children are not responsible enough to stay home by themselves, so they must have a babysitter. Since this does not take well with the kids, the two parents decide to let the kids choose their own babysitter. The Movie Trouble In this episode, Melissa is recruited by Hope to try and convince the boys that her movie is better. Since Melissa barely knows what is going on for most of the argument, she and Joseph develop a plan to show their children how silly their fight is. Relationships Joseph Martin Main article: Melissa & Joseph Joseph is Melissa’s husband, they often work together, and do so very well. Whether they are teaching their kids a lesson, or just straight up messing with them. They care about each other very much, and seem to tell each other everything, since they are a married couple after all. The Martin Triplets The Martin triplets are Melissa’s children, they all seem to think she is a bit too overprotective, which they all get annoyed by. She seems to be somewhat proud of all three of them, however she seems to think highly of Hope, more so than her brothers. Sianna Martin Sianna is Melissa’s youngest child, they seem to have a pretty good relationship, and Melissa seems to be very proud of her, and also thinks her youngest daughter is adorable. Melissa always tries to make Sianna feel better when she is left out because she is not a triplet. Jade Anderson Jade is Melissa’s employee who is a college student, they seem to have a good professional relationship, and she also likes that her youngest daughter, Sianna, is friends with Jade. As seen in The Babysitter, Melissa thinks Jade is responsible enough to watch her kids, and she trusts her. Trivia * Melissa is the mother of the Martin triplets, as well as Sianna. * She is considered the “rule enforcing” parent. * Melissa’s maiden name is unknown. * Her family has all admitted to being slightly afraid of her at times. * Melissa is married to Joseph Martin. * She is the only member of the Martin family seen who does not have brown hair. * Melissa and her husband own a store. * Her zodiac sign is Leo. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Store Employees Category:Martin Girls